Seducing the Miko
by shebooya
Summary: Aino Minako plots her way to get a certain miko. PGSM
1. Prologue

**A/N **Just had to write this, so please enjoy it. Really, intended or not, there was sexual tension between these two in the show. I swear it!

**Prologue: Frustrations of an idol in love.**

Aino Minako was upset. She screamed into her pillows and threw one fiercely at the defenceless chair. Not much damage, but it definitely cooled her nerves.

Why was a super cool teen-idol upset?

Because she stubbed her toe.

But mostly because somehow stubbing her toe, reminded her that the only person whom she held a romantic interest for was a dense idiot who was absolutely horrible at recognizing when someone liked her.

Hino Rei: beautiful Hino Rei, smart when it comes to studies, sexy when it came to outfits... but STUPID when it came to romance.

Minako sighed, glad that Artemis was at Usagi's to not notice her little emotional outburst.

Well, you see, after the whole senshi business, everyone had moved on with their lives a little. Rei studied at a shrine in Kyoto, Makoto eventually opened a florist shop, Ami got into medical school and secretly helped the government, Usagi got married and pregnant, and Minako went around the world promoting her music.

They were now nineteen, and since their princess Usagi's marriage, everyone had moved back to Tokyo. Minako lived in her kickass penthouse, Rei now ran Hikawa shrine and started going to university, and Ami was already doing residence at Juuban Hospital.

Really, Rei was stupid. She didn't know what she was missing.

Everyone in their circle, except for said miko, was aware of Minako's feelings. Minako had confessed to them that she liked Rei when they were all drunk at the wedding reception (except Rei who had conveniently passed out); it had been almost a year since, and not much progress.

She knew that she hadn't done much to hint to Rei that she really liked her _that_ way, but Rei should have understood the few signals she _did_ give!

Like how some of her songs were her feelings that she couldn't speak, that was obvious! Considering after confessing to her friends, they all said they 'knew it!'

Usagi, Ami, and Makoto always assured Minako that Rei would return her feelings, but Minako was getting impatient; hormonal and impatient.

She had harboured what she used to think was a simple crush for her friend, but it had grown deeper over the years.

It really did not make sense; Rei was a complex subject.

If Minako ever hinted romance with someone else, or if she had a date, Rei would get jealous, and it was always obvious she was jealous.

And then if Minako hinted romance to Rei, Rei would blush or gurgle and avoid the topic.

It was time, Minako decided, that she do something about Rei.

It was time she seduced her miko.

OOO

So, i hope everyone who read this is looking forward to the first chapter. I assure you it will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N--** Thank you for the great reviews :D I actually had half of this chapter done for a while, sorry it took longer than i hoped to finish it. In my opinon I hadn't come across many Re/Mina PGSM fics without any angst or some kind of problem. So, yes, I intened on making this a little silly, and the whole time I write, I honestly picture Keiko making the faces, as well as the other cast members.

My fanfic friend pri815 are in a challenge with PGSM fics, I look forward to it :P gurjhime recently posted a fic on rei/mina, it's more drama, but pretty good if you check it out.

I'm excited there are a lot of authors i like who are reading my fic, peach83 i love yours a lot!

To Djevel, thank you! Yes, I am a woman lol, and I'm flatered you like my writing style I hope this gives you the same reaction :D

To animeaics, I love Rei that way too!

Once again thank you to everyone else.

**Chapter 1**

**How to seduce a Miko, Aino style.**

Rei swept the shrine steps slowly, still half-asleep after having had a rough night without being able to sleep properly. She had dreamed she was abducted by green men who spoke fluent Japanese and asked her to become their fearless ruler.

But, that has nothing to do with the story, so, Rei yawned and decided she might as well try to get some sleep, forgetting that she had invited her best friends over for some lunch.

She collapsed in all of her miko glory on the comfy futon in her room, telling the kids she was resting and was not to be disturbed unless it was extremely important.

And rest she did, all but with a bit of snoring. She ended up sleeping peacefully for at least 3 hours until noon time when her friends just _had_ to disrupt her.

Minako, Makoto, Usagi and Ami came over for lunch at the shrine and were told by one of the younger miko that the strict love-interest of Minako had taken to resting in her room. Ignoring that Rei had warned the little kids to not disturb her, Minako led the way, having memorized the various routes to her crush's living quarters, the nicest ones in the shrine. And yes, she had wondered how exciting it would be to do naughty things with her miko in the nice living quarters.

The futon, after all, was very comfy.

Good thing she had disguised herself, Rei had a knack for hiring people who happened to be her fans; very loud and annoying fans.

She didn't' bother knocking, and just slid the door open to enter.

The sight of her cute Rei sleeping in the large white and red clothes was enough to make her blush _and_ swoon. She swore there was the tiniest bit of drool, as if Rei was dreaming of something delicious.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi jumped on Rei and she startled awake while struggling for breath as well.

"Usagi!" She groaned, upset from having woken up when she was so peaceful. There were no green men in her dreams, this time they had been blue and ate Pocky. Rei likes Pocky, you see.

Minako was indeed a little jealous that Usagi jumped Rei, but the four friends couldn't help the smile that lit their faces at Rei's annoyed look. It was cute.

"Reiko's getting old, is she? Taking some nap-time." Minako smirked when Rei gave her a sexy glare and crossed her arms, which was hard to accomplish when you had a certain moon princess attached to one of your arms.

After some more annoying on Rei's part, the group finally sat themselves in her room with some Ramen Rei made herself. She was actually good at cooking.

Minako strategically sat to Rei's left, and the food was conveniently on Rei's right.

Why is this genius and strategic of Minako you ask?

"Ah, Minako-chan, may you please pass some juice?" Ami asked ever-so-politely.

"Of course," Minako grinned to herself, thanking Ami for the opportunity, and she leaned into Rei as much as possible before stretching her left arm out to grab the pitcher.

She made sure her breath touched Rei's skin and she turned back to Ami handing over the pitcher, and letting the other three senshi see her wink and grin.

Makoto smirked and continued eating, enjoying Rei's stiff posture and red face. Usagi hadn't noticed since she was too engrossed in her second serving and assumed Minako just grinned because the food was good, and Ami was hoping Rei didn't get mad at her for instigating that while blushing herself as well.

Well, since Rei was blushing, she must not be too clueless. She could still feel the breath lingering on her neck and cheek. It felt as if Minako intentionally chose to do that. Which she did, but Rei didn't know that.

Minako changed the subject swiftly, and shifted her legs so one brushed Rei's thigh. She couldn't help but tingle inside.

"So, Usagi-chan, when is the baby due?" Minako took the pitcher back from Ami and poured herself some, before offering it to the others.

"Ah, the doctor says it should take just over 8 months, and Ami-chan said 8 months and 19 days, so that leaves..." Usagi started counting her fingers.

They all sighed. The math really wasn't that hard. Even Minako, whose worst subject had been math, easily calculated it.

They continued to eat, waiting for their princess to figure it out.

"Ah, 7 months and 19 days!"

The groups sighed collectively again. Oh Usagi, at least you tried.

OOO

"I'm done for the day," Rei said as she collected the dishes.

"So are you going to go back to nappy time?" Minako asked with blinking eyes and a mocking tone.

Rei shot her a glare that reminded Minako of a model doing a pose. In this case, Rei would be a dish model, since she had dishes in her hands. Minako would totally buy the dishes she modelled...

"There is nothing wrong with sleeping when you're tired. I just couldn't get any sleep last night." Rei defended and washed her hands.

"Oh Reiko, I'm sorry my beauty doesn't let you sleep at night. You should try to think of something else."

Makoto snorted, and Ami allowed an amused smile to show, both brought hands to their faces in an attempt to hide it.

"Oh, Rei-chan should count bunnies jumping over the moon instead of thinking about Minako-chan, it always helps me sleep. By the time I reach 17, I'm usually fast asleep. Or is it 27..?"

Rei forgot what she was going to shoot back at Minako and stared at Usagi with her eyes open in disbelief.

"No, it's 7!" Usagi said with a firm nod.

Rei rubbed her temples and left to change her clothes into something more casual.

OOO

"How about we go for pizza tonight!" Usagi exclaimed with a jump.

"I have a class at 6," Rei sighed.

Makoto shrugged, "I'm going out with Motoki tonight, he said it was important."

"Oh Mako-chan and Motoki-kun make love-love!"

Makoto had the decency to blush, since Usagi didn't realise how easily that sentence could be misunderstood.

"U-Usagi-chan!" Ami croaked with a blush of her own. Rei and Minako shared an amused glance and Rei snorted, causing Minako to giggle.

"It's like Rei-chan and Minako-chan make love-love," Usagi said trying to get her friends to see her reason.

"Usagi!" Rei shut her up with a glare, but her face was ridiculously red. This time Makoto snorted and Minako forgot her own embarrassment in the comment to giggle at Rei's reaction with Ami.

Why didn't Rei see how perfect they were together? And it was times like this when Minako was absolutely sure Rei had feelings for her.

"Yes?" Usagi asked innocently.

Rei sighed, "I'll see you guys later!" With that, the miko left to go back inside the shrine while her friends shrugged and giggled; only Usagi was left confused.

The 4 walked down the shrine steps, Usagi skipping a bit with her usual joy.

"So, Mako-chan," Usagi asked, "where's Motoki-kun taking you out tonight?"

"I don't know," Makoto shrugged, "but he told me dress up."

"AH! Mako-chan in a dress! You have to let us help you dress up tonight!"

Makoto shrugged, she had counted on them helping anyway.

Minako grinned, "Must be something special if he wants to take you out. If only Rei had romantic intuition," she sarcastically added.

They all giggled at Minako's joke. Eventually Rei would get the hint, until then, they were allowed to laugh at how obvious Minako was being and how oblivious Rei was being.

"Ami-chan, I know Minako-chan is free for the rest of the day, so what about you?"

Ami smiled, "I'm free as well."

Happy with that answer, Usagi dragged them all to get ice cream cones before they went to Makoto's apartment.

OOO

Rei walked out of her University with her usual confident step, glad the day was over. Hopefully she would be getting a good meal, and even though she chastised Usagi about unhealthy eating, pizza sounded great.

"Hino-san!" Someone called her, and she turned to see a guy she couldn't recognize. She frowned; he was blushing and seemed to have run to catch up to her. Was something wrong? She was too hungry to care.

"Hino-san, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for dinner."

Rei blinked; did this guy just ask her out for dinner? And why was he bowing so much and blushing? And who _was _he?

"I'm sorry," Rei forced politeness, even though her mood was annoyed, "I already have dinner plans tonight." She gave him a quick half-bow/half-nod and turned away; glad no one witnessed that interaction.

Of course, Rei was wrong, since right standing in front of her was a black limo with a rolled down window and a group of her friends who overheard it.

Before she could say anything, the door opened and a hand grabbed her, pulling her inside.

"What?" She stared around, only to find Minako, Usagi, and Ami staring at her with evil smiles.

"So, Rei-chan," Usagi pressed with an all knowing smile, "how many poor boys have you turned down?"

Rei did not blush, and instead frowned, "can't remember." She was serious too, why were boys so annoying? Why were there so many?

Ouch. Minako frowned now.

"Must be your old age. I mean, napping, and then forgetting..." Minako smirked when she noticed Rei glare.

"What's with the kidnapping?" Rei changed the subject, preferring not to indulge her friends. She didn't even like boys in the first place.

"We're going to spy on Motoki and Makoto," a very unenthusiastic voice called out.

Rei noticed for the first time, that there were two other people in the limo.

"Mamoru? Nephrite?" She raised an eyebrow, "you were kidnapped too?"

Mamoru snorted, "Yes, taken hostage against my will."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi pouted, and Mamoru actually blushed, aware of his new pet name.

"It's Masashi now," Nephrite frowned, "no one can pronounce my name."

"Driver," Minako pressed an intercom button, "take us to _Sinpora_."

"We're spying on Makoto?" Rei asked again, as the car started to move in the direction of the classy hotel restaurant.

"Hai," Minako said while busying herself with her cellphone. Rei found the sight cute, Minako always had to be doing something like that when she was nervous. But why would she be nervous? Maybe she just had a lot of caffeine?

"See Rei-chan," Usagi pointed out, "Mamo-chan is my date, and Neffy-chan is Ami-chan's date, so then you are Minako-chans's date!"

There was silence in the car and Usagi just kept on smiling.

Minako spared a glance at Rei, and noticed her face was pale and her eyes large.

Rei opened her mouth and looked around the limo, Mamoru was looking outside the window, Nephrite was glaring holes at his shoes and blushing, Ami was pretending to check the time, Usagi was still smiling like a dumbass, and Minako was acting as if she didn't care and continued playing with her phone.

Rei went a little red, and coughed, "okay..."

She was wondering if they wanted play a joke on her, because if that was true, it was a cruel joke. Giving her a taste of the idol she assumed she couldn't' have. I mean, how was Rei to even now if Minako liked girls? She only ever dated a few guys in the past.

"How are we going to get dressed?" Mamoru asked, "_Sinpora's_ pretty fancy."

Ami pulled out her Teletia S and pointed it at Nephrite; he was beamed into a nice black suit- Ami approved. She smiled, glad that the suit looked handsome and smart.

Usagi copied the same thing on Mamoru, and he was soon in a purple bathing suit.

"Oops!"

"Usagi!"

"Sorry Mamo-chan," Usagi quickly pressed another button and Mamoru was in a black suit of his own.

Rei grinned pulling out her own phone and remembering all the fun times they had done this. She flicked Ami into an elephant suit.

"Rei-chan!" Ami pouted and put Rei in white bikini. Minako smiled perversely to herself.

"Ami!"Rei shot her back into a gangster outfit.

Usagi giggled and zapped Ami into a nice dark blue dress, her hair was suddenly in curls. Nephrite blushed.

Continuing, the princess chose a cute pink dress and attached herself to Mamoru's arm. Mamoru sighed.

Minako smirked, holding her phone out and zapped herself in a sexy black dress. Oh, you guessed it, Rei blushed.

She then pointed her phone at Rei and put her in a really nice dark red dress that she had chosen thinking it would look hot on Rei many months before.

All ready, the car pulled out near the restaurant 5 minutes later, and the driver opened the door for them. He was really confused, swearing they were wearing different clothes before.

OOO

"Aino-san!" The manager of _Sinpora _recognized her.

Minako was easily placed with her friends at a nice table on the second floor of the restaurant. It overlooked the bottom which also had a dance floor. All she had to do was take a picture with the owner of the establishment and their dinner was offered free of charge.

"There's Mako-chan!" Usagi pointed to the dance floor where Makoto was indeed dancing with Motoki.

"They look good together," Minako commented.

Rei smiled; with her priestess powers she could feel Makoto's happiness. After a while, she gasped.

"What is it Rei?" Minako turned to her, worried.

"N-nothing," Rei said looking away.

"Did you just have a vision Rei-chan?" Ami asked, moving to adjust her glasses which weren't there.

Rei felt everyone's eyes on her and sighed, "yes."

The group of 6 was seated at a round table, and Minako tugged Rei's hand, "You're supposed to sit with your date Reiko," she teased.

Rei fought her blush down and made an annoyed sound, but sat next to where Minako dragged her.

Once all seated, the waiter immediately brought them wine, complimentary to the idol.

"Now Usagi, don't have too much," Mamoru reminded her, afraid for his unborn baby.

"Tell us Rei-chan! You saw something with Mako-chan, right?" Usagi ignored Mamoru and whined at Rei.

Rei chose not to answer.

"Oh come on Reiko," Minako joined in. It was hard for Rei to refuse Minako's adorable face, but she did.

Even Ami and the boys looked interested. It was very rare for Rei to get premonitions when she wasn't meditating, but she figured she got the one she did because she could feel the aura of happiness around Motoki and Makoto when she had focused on them.

"As your princess, I demand you to tell me." Usagi pouted, and surprisingly no one objected to her using her power.

Rei frowned, "Fine, I just had a vision of Motoki proposing to Makoto."

"WHAT!"

OOO

"Did you hear something?" Makoto asked Motoki looking around.

Looking up from his food, Motoki scratched his head, "no."

Shrugging, they resumed their date.

OOO

"But didn't he propose to her at my wedding? He caught my bouquet!" Usagi said as some appetizers came.

Rei's hunger got the best of her and relief spread through her system at the first bite. It was almost as good as the pocky she ate in her dream.

"I think that was more of them just becoming a couple officially," Minako offered.

Nephrite poked the strange food with is fork and frowned, "this is horrible."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him, since he gobbled it down, repeating the word horrible but obviously enjoying it.

"How did he propose?" Ami asked with interest.

Rei shrugged, swallowing her food before speaking, "they were wearing those clothes but at the beach."

"Motoki listened to me after all," Mamoru said a little smugly.

"Mamo-chan! You knew?" Usagi pouted.

"How did Mamoru propose to you, Usagi?" Minako asked with a grin, "the beach?"

Usagi opened her mouth, "eto, I forgot."

"Usagi!" Mamoru's pride was hurt, "It was on the beach!"

Usagi laughed nervously and resumed her food-eating.

Mamoru growled, sure he hadn't gotten on his knee or anything, but her had given her the ring in the beach. So what if it wasn't the most romantic thing?

"So," Minako turned to Rei, "where are you going to propose to me Rei?"

Rei's food dropped from her metal fork and she stared dumbly at Minako.

"Wha-?" She said with absolute shock.

Minako shrugged, "The beach has been used twice now, so you better think of something more original."

Everyone else at the table snorted in amusement except for Usagi whose eyes lit up.

"Rei-chan! You should propose with a candle-lit dinner and sing a love song! Oh, there should be a full moon! That would be so romantic!"

There was silence at the table, everyone stared at Usagi incredulously.

"Don't forget a big cake!" Usagi added with a dreamy expression.

Eventually, Ami and Mamoru started to laugh, followed by Minako and eventually Rei and Nephrite joined in.

At that moment, the waiters came with their food and watched the group all laugh at their princess.

"What?" Usagi pouted, "I think it's perfect."

"Usagi," Mamoru said to her quietly, "Minako and Rei can't exactly get married, it's not legal. Besides, I doubt either of them wants to."

It was true, Minako and Rei were not the type to want marriage; they preferred their independence.

OOO

Makoto and Motoki had left to the beach, taking a walk on the sand in their nice outfits, laughing and holding hands.

A black limo full of their following friends watched from the window, back in their normal clothes; completely full and kind of drunk.

Rei watched Minako who was talking going through pictures on her phone with Ami while Usagi watched the couple on the beach eagerly to see the proposal.

Mamoru was sleeping and Nephrite was playing with the small television.

She stared at how Minako's slim fingers pressed down the button every-so-gently, how her lips quirked in different ways in reaction to the different pictures, how her long legs shifted when she moved into a more comfortable position, how she flipped her soft hair when it fell to her eyes, and how her eyes lit up as she giggled with Ami over the various pictures.

Rei sighed, today had more torture than other days with Minako's closeness. It was teasing and unbearable, but at the same time it made her blood pump faster and her senses go wild.

Really, everyone was being cruel to keep hinting that she and Minako were an item today. It was an ironic joke, one she wished was true. Maybe Minako _did_ like her that way, and was hinting to her? Or maybe they all knew Rei liked Minako and were trying to help?

"He did it!" Usagi squealed really loud, forgetting that the window was open and Makoto and Motoki could hear her.

"Usagi?" They all heard Makoto's voice question and Usagi yelped ducking back into the limo.

"Let's go!" She chirped jumping on Mamoru's lap. The limo sped off into the night.

OOO

"Thanks for the ride," Rei said getting out of the limo. Minako had dropped her off last, and it was past midnight since they had to help carry Usagi inside her house since Mamoru had to run in and barf.

"Rei," Minako said getting out after her, "you forgot your bag."

Sure enough, the miko's book bag from University was pushed into her hands.

"Uh, thanks," she turned away from Minako again but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're supposed to kiss you date goodnight Reiko." Minako felt strange boldness, it must be the liquor.

"Eh?" Rei was confused, wondering if she heard right. Did Minako just say she was supposed to 'piss before bed?' She knew that!

Minako encircled her arms around Rei's neck and gave her an airy grin, fuelled by her intoxication of alcohol and Rei's scent.

Rei felt lips place a long slightly wet kiss on her cheek, dragging it to the corner of her mouth before the idol pulled away and waved behind her shoulder.

"Night Reiko."

And the door shut as the limo drove off, leaving Rei at the bottom of the shrine steps, tipsy and blushing with wonder if she just had an illusion.

This was so much better than the pocky dream.

OOO

Minako sighed in her pillows with a smile, squeezing Artemis to her chest in a tight hug.

"Mi-Minako!" Artemis, even though in form of a soft animal, was having struggle breathing.

Minako released her hold him and giggled, drinking a glass of water to hydrate and sober up.

"I kissed Rei!"

"You what?"

"I kissed her," Minako put a finger on her cheek, "right here." She dragged it to the corner of her mouth and sighed again,

Before Artemis could try and question her further, Minako shut her eyes and started to sleep, a grin on her face.

OOO

"Ah!" Rei shot up from her bed sheets looking around.

She wondered if her dream meant something important...

Why were the little men orange now, and praying in an Aino Minako shrine?

There was also a lot of pocky...

**Yes, author also likes pocky... **

**Omake 1:**

Minako: (with Teletia S beams Rei)

Rei:... wtf?

Minako: (faints from sexy overload)

Usagi: Oh! I wanted tha Kupi outfit!

**Omake 2:**

Rei (asleep): No!

Makoto: Oh no! Rei's having a nightmare!

Usagi: let's save her! Oh wait, we can't transform anymore, what do we do?

Rei (still asleep): Give me back my pocky!

Everyone: uh...

Usagi: I want to be in a dream of pocky too!

**Omake 3:**

Minako kissed Rei's cheek anddragged it to t corner of her mouth. Okay, she couldn't stop herself and they started frenching like no tomorrow.

Rei dropped her book bag and pinned Minako to the nearest tree.

Rei: Minako?

Minako (unconsious): uhhhh

Rei: aw shit, she hit her head too hard on the tree!

**Omake 4:**

Minako: I kissed Rei on her cheek, and then dragged it oh so slowly to the corner of her mouth. Then i woke up unconsious next to a tree.

Artemis: and you are half naked because?

Minao: So many of my fans work at Rei's shrine and attacked me, I barely made it out alive.

Artemis: Omg! Minako, are you alright? Did Rei save you?

Minako: No she didn't, but who cares? I got a kiss!

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thank you for the great reviews! The update took longer than I thought, mostly because the plot bunny never came until a week ago.

Enjoy :D

**Chapter 2**

**The seductress becomes the seduced.**

It felt...

Awful.

Actually, horrible was a better word to describe it.

Even... _repulsive._

This was how Rei felt at that very moment, and it was not fair_. Not one bit_.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi's eyes watered in concern for her friend, "are you okay!?"

No, Rei was not okay, and she couldn't really talk at the moment because of the unfortunate coughing fit that just invaded her ability to do so.

"You're all wet," Makoto just had to say.

Indeed, Rei was wet. She was wet from her water, yes, but also secretly wet..._down there._

And now, as well as coughing and struggling for her breath, she also had to struggle from blushing until she passed out.

Ami was the only helpful one, she started to pat her back gently and pass her napkins. Usagi looked liked she was going to start crying for Rei and she sniffed with her eyes bulging.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi sobbed.

Rei's eyes stung and her lungs felt drained, the coughing was not going anywhere.

"So... does that mean you don't like it?" Minako asked, crossing her arms and pouting in her friend's direction. Of course, she was actually trying really hard not to jump up with glee and wiggle her bottom.

Why is Rei coughing uncontrollably and why would Minako want to shake her bottom with glee you ask?

Well, poor Rei had no warning you see_,_ it took her by surprise.

Minako's tactic was... _well moved_.

And really, if you were peacefully drinking some water and listening absently to Usagi ramble about the most delicious cake she ever ate, and then the object of your affections strutted into the room with a sway of hips covered in nothing but an eye-popping swimsuit and innocently asked "how do I look?", would you not choke on the water down your throat and cough so much it felt awful?

Because that was what Minako did, and that was how Rei reacted.

Just as Rei was about to protest, for she feared hurting Minako's feelings, her scratchy throat had gotten caught with the words and she was resorted to starting the coughing fit all over again.

"REI-CHAN!" Usagi cried again, feeling the pain for her friend, "hang in there, Rei-chan!"

OOO

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Minako said after saying 'bye' to the others. They all had things to do and places to be.

Well, Usagi had to go home and watch one of her dramas because Minako's hotel room didn't get the channel, Ami had a date with Nephrite a.k.a Masashi, and Makoto said she had to meet Motoki (but really was only aiding Minako to be left alone with Rei).

Minako rubbed her hands together, what was she going to do with Rei? This was such a good opportunity. Should they watch a movie and should she 'innocently fall asleep half-way' on Rei? Or should she-

"I have homework," Rei's voice cut off her imagination, "so I should be going soon."

Minako frowned, that would not do.

"Why don't you just stay here? You have all your stuff."

Rei felt her throat go drier, why was Minako still showing off her body in the bikini? It felt stuffier with the others gone.

"Rei?" Minako pretended to look confused, but the fire senshi was always a dead give away with her eyes, and the fact that they were admiring her legs made even the goddess of love feel flattered.

"Huh?" Rei snapped her eyes up to Minako's face and swallowed hard, "I guess..."

"Great!" Minako said trying to keep her joyfulness at the notion to a low, "I'll order some room service. Want anything?"

Rei shrugged, "I'll go with whatever you want."

Minako perversely smiled, and it was good Rei was shuffling through her book bag and didn't take notice, because Minako was thinking off all the things she wanted and of all the ways Rei could give it to her.

"Do you have a pen?" Rei asked, still not looking up, "I can't find mine."

Minako blushed from her last thought and collected her cool before swaying her hips right past Rei again, "Yes."

She felt those eyes on her and it thrilled her very being, her very existence.

"Aren't you... cold in that?" Rei's voice called behind her.

Rei didn't exactly want to say, 'I won't be able to concentrate or think with you walking around in a bikini... like that.'

Minako sighed as she found a pen on her desk and turned back to hand it to Rei, "So you don't like it Reiko? And here I thought I could also show you the other ones I bought."

"N-no," Rei took the pen and then flipped the pages in her textbook before she replied coolly, "it's nice, but don't you think it's pointless to wear around?"

"How is it pointless?" Minako retorted even though she went into her room and pulled on a pair of sweats with a tee, "if you weren't here I could walk around nude."

Rei would have coughed all over again at the image if she had water like the last time. Thankfully, she didn't, and settled for giving Minako a look including fear, shock, and amazement topped with a blush.

"I was joking," Minako smirked.

She settled onto her couch and stretched out her legs so they were almost touching Rei who sat in the corner on the other side.

"Can I watch TV, or will it distract you?"

Rei was frowning from having been played by the nude joke, and already writing on paper trying to do her work so images of Minako would be blocked out, "go ahead."

And thus, it was at the one minute and twenty seven second mark when Minako decided to give into her desire to see Rei. Her eyes flicked to the left and studied the miko who was writing at a fast but neat pace and biting her lip a bit as she thought over whatever it was she thought over.

She stared for half an hour, sometimes looking at the TV.

"Why are you staring?" Rei turned and asked with narrowed eyes.

Minako smirked for she enjoyed moments like these, "Because I have eyes."

Rei looked at her for the briefest moment like she was an elephant before she smiled amusedly, just the tiniest bit, and rephrased her question.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Minako played with the remote control as she sat up from her position and faced Rei with her smirk still intact, "you're more interesting to stare at than the show."

Rei's eyes flicked to the TV and she shut her textbook as her smile grew a bit, "I'm glad you deem me so."

Minako laughed lightly, glad to note Rei was obviously done her work for the night as she dropped it next to her bag on the floor and leaned back into the couch.

"You should be," Minako teased.

Minako's heart was pounding as she sat up and turned her body, and although Rei's confused eyes at her movement was adorable, they were equally scary, for this was a bold move to make.

So within the shifting, Minako fought her hardest to maintain her casualness of snuggling into her friend.

She felt Rei tense, and that could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

They've snuggled before, watching movies at Usagi's house or something. But this was the first time Minako made the move with actually _premeditating_ it. Usually they seemed to cuddle without noticing they were.

With her head on Rei's shoulder and her finger changing the channel as if she was looking for something better when in reality her stomach was doing somersaults, Minako felt a blush creep up her own cheeks.

Rei was still stiff.

The miko stared dumbly down to her right shoulder where her leader rested and she felt her brain relapse when the smell of grapefruit shampoo invaded her nostrils.

"Rei?"

"Huh?" Rei snapped her focus away from the shampoo to Minako's voice.

"Can you get me some ice cream?"

"Get your own ice cream."

"Now," Minako turned her head up from the shoulder so they were face to face and she pinched Rei's nose with a grin, "This is my house, shouldn't you be helping?"

Rei scoffed, "that's absurd. I'm the guest; you should be a better hostess."

Minako slapped her arm almost lightly, "I'm a great hostess, thank you."

"Riiiight."

"I am."

"Then why don't you go and get some ice cream yourself?"

"Why would I get it myself when you can get it for me."

They were both now staring at the TV again as their awkwardness vanished and their playfulness appeared.

Did Rei even notice she had brought an arm around Minako's waist for better comfort? No, she didn't. But Minako did.

"You're so lazy."

"Hey, watch it, I'm your leader Mars." Minako was smiling.

"Some leader you are," Rei let out a sigh.

"Take it back!"

"Okay, Okay. I take it back... not."

"You're so mean! All I wanted was some ice cream and you insult my leadership capabilities."

Rei chuckled, not exactly aware that she turned her body now and Minako's head was on her collarbone, her grapefruit hair even closer.

"Minako," she said with her lips curved up, "I'm not insulting your capabilities, because you don't' have any in the first place."

Minako let out a sound of 'uh!' with a prima donna twist and got up to straddle Rei while picking up a cushion on her sofa and holding it threateningly, "Hino Rei!"

"That's my name."

And the pillow came crashing down to her head, but Rei knew it was coming and flipped Minako from the hips quickly.

They both fell off of the couch and onto the ground next to it.

It had been the perfect opportunity Minako prayed for: Her on the ground with Rei hovering above her, definitely a provocative position.

But Rei's school bag and textbook were now under her back, and the impact... hurt.

"Are you okay?" Rei looked terribly worried and hurriedly got off of Minako to gently lift her back off of the books and get her onto the couch.

OOO

"You got me my ice cream." Minako teased and took a spoonful of her dessert, "you're so whipped."

"Whipped?" Rei narrowed her eyes, "I'm not whipped. I only got if for your lazy butt because I feel guilty for your back injury."

"I don't think I can make it to my bedroom in this state," Minako's voice was laced with an evil glint.

Rei blushed and crossed her arms, "fine."

She ended up putting away Minako's ice cream bowl and then carrying Minako to her bedroom and disposing her on the bed.

Minako muttered 'whipped' under her breath again.

"Well, I have class in the morning, so I got to go-"

"Just stay here," Minako proposed, glad Rei didn't see her blush as she faced the other way.

"Here?" Rei had done it a few times before of course, but... this was different... somehow. "Why not."

Practicality beat out her nerves because this way she could get up in the morning and go to her shrine to change on the way to university.

Really, this had nothing to do with the small giddiness that resulted from spending more time with Minako.

Really.

It didn't.

No way.

It was all about saving time in the morning.

So when she followed Minako to bed after ten minutes or so and then Minako hugged her, she forced herself to believe they were just friends.

But then _it_ happened.

Rei had a vision.

A vision of Minako whispering in her ear, "_I love you."_ And then Minako was kissing her.

Rei flushed.

That had felt so unbelievably real that the weight snoring softly into her neck made her stomach twist and her body feel uncomfortable.

That had definitely been a vision because she felt every sensation.

It was no fantasy or dream.

What she realised sent her sleepless for most of the night.

Aino Minako, one of her best friends, had feelings for her.

And this sent her heart soaring.

Like a jet plane with the nicest champagne and looped-e-loopy kind of soaring.

The thing that hit her the hardest was that... she only now realised how much of a dream being with Minako was to her.

A sweet dream.

Holy shit. Minako... _loved her_!

Then it hit Rei. The epiphany of her life.

The flirting, the teasing, the hints, the looks.

How could she have been so stupid?

OOO

Why was Rei acting so smug today?

Minako frowned at the miko who was practically dancing with her broom instead of using it to sweep the steps.

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" Usagi said through a mouthful of Rei's pocky.

Rei paused and turned to notice her friends all staring at her funny.

Instead of being embarrassed, she let a sexy smile grace her lips and she simply nodded before heading inside.

"You're right." Usagi got very serious, "Rei-chan is acting strange. She didn't even say anything about me eating her pocky!"

"She's been like that ever since last night," Minako mentioned to them.

"Oh," Makoto raised a teasing brow, "and what happened last night?"

Minako grinned, "We slept together."

Minako enjoyed every moment of the blush on Makoto and Ami's faces before she giggled, "As in 'on the same bed', what were _you_ thinking about?"

Usagi just continued to eat Rei's pocky, not understanding the sexual joke.

Makoto recovered faster than Ami and returned the tease to the idol, "Well if Rei is that bouncy after sharing a bed with you, I wonder how bouncy she'll be when you both actually do it."

Minako's turn to blush as Makoto laughed.

"Perhaps Rei-chan is just having a good day," Ami suggested, still red in the face.

"Oh!" Usagi shot up from her spot on the bench, "I know! Rei-chan knows that Minako-chan's in love with her so she's happy!"

The other three just stared at Usagi.

And stared.

And stared some more.

"I doubt that," Makoto finally said, voicing their thoughts.

Minako and Ami nodded, how was that possible?

She had never gotten the hint before, and though she was slowly (too slowly for Minako's liking) coming around, there was no way Rei knew that.

No way.

OOO

Rei sat on her bed with a grin still plastered to her face.

This was awesome.

Minako was in love with her and Rei had the upper hand.

The more she thought about it, everything Minako did around her started to make sense.

She changed from her miko garb into some jeans and put on a red t-shirt. She checked herself in the mirror with approval.

This was so perfect (the situation and the outfit)!

The other senshi all thought she didn't know that Minako was in love with her.

She would get them all back!

Thinking back to a few nights, Rei was also now painfully aware that Usagi, Ami and Makoto all knew about Minako's love.

They were all plotting against her this whole time! She felt like an idiot.

Rei loved Minako as well, and she was going to get them all back for laughing behind her back. Then she was going to live happily ever after with her girl and get some loving!

It was time for her plan to start.

OOO

"So, Rei, what's up with you lately?" Makoto started conversation casually during their dinner at Usagi's favourite sushi restaurant.

It was across from Usagi's favourite American, next to her favourite Italian, only a minute away from her favourite Chinese, and seven minutes away from the biggest buffet in Tokyo.

Rei was trying very hard not to grin so she just swallowed her food calmly and shrugged her shoulders while sipping water.

"Not much," she put her glass down on the table where her hand brushed Minako's 'innocently' and then brushed them again as she reached for the soya sauce to dip her sushi.

She definitely noticed Minako's hands jerk a bit at the contact.

As if she had never noticed that before!

"School is the same," Rei said as she shifted her foot so it touched Minako's under the table.

This was fun.

"Minako," Rei questioned innocently, "are you okay?"

Minako fought the heat forming on her cheeks and took a sip of her cold cola.

"Of course," she said afterwards, "I just... excuse me!"

And she got up to go to the bathroom.

Rei pretended to look confused; this game was fun and easy.

"What was that?" she now looked at her other friends; Makoto with an open mouth, Ami with a red face and Usagi with-

"Eh?" Usagi looked up from her food, "where'd Minako-chan go?"

Rei went back to eating her sushi roll, in too good of a mood to even tell Usagi off for talking with her mouth full.

Meanwhile, Minako washed her face with cold water and took deep breathes in front of the bathroom mirror.

She felt like she could lose control any moment now. Her hormones were killing her, and Rei's proximity was like first degree murder to the manslaughter.

O Kami, help her.

"AINO MINAKO!?" A lady screamed when she came from the bathroom stall and pointed at Minako.

Shit, Minako had taken off her hat of disguise to wash her face with cold water.

OOO

"Aino Minako! In _my_ restaurant!" The owner was jumping with joy and gleefully revealing things to the press as they asked him questions.

Rei could tell Minako was not in the mood to sign autographs, but she didn't have much of a choice since she was free of her bodyguards that evening, and reporters had somehow gotten there in a flash, and restaurant customers were literally gripper her legs for an autograph.

"We have to save Minako-chan!" Usagi told her protectors with determination.

OOO

"FIRE!"

"WHAT?"

Minako looked around confused but then she felt a tug on her arm and soon she was running with a soft hand in her own out the back alley of the restaurant and around a few buildings.

"Rei," Minako said to her friend as they kept running, "what-"

Rei pulled them behind a building as a flash of reporters ran by them and she pushed Minako into a brick wall, covering her with her own body and bringing her face close enough so people might think they were kissing.

Minako was in heaven. She forgot about the reporters.

Rei felt the idol's warm body flushed against her own and although she initially had done it to tease, she was being teased herself.

Their breathing was laboured and their eyes stuck to each other's.

"Come on," Rei managed to say and get off of Minako, "they're back at the shrine."

Minako nodded, noticing Rei was still holding her hand and started to walk with her.

"AINO MINAKO!" A scream echoed the streets.

Shit.

Not again.

OOO  
"You'll have to spend the night here as well," Rei sighed in exasperation.

They hadn't run that much since their senshi days.

The reports were camping outside the shrine well into the evening and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Thank god the police came.

Minako looked at her friends apologetically, "sorry everyone," she said a little sheepishly.

"It's okay!" Usagi jumped off the couch, "we'll have a slumber party!!"

"Don't tell me you let her eat my jube-jubes!" Rei glared at Makoto.

Makoto looked at the jumping Usagi and then crossed her arms, "yeah well, who hides candy in a candy jar? That is so obvious."

Rei sighed and collapsed onto the couch which Usagi continued to pretend was a trampoline.

"We're lucky the kids went home for the evening," she said to Minako, "they'd be worse than the press. And for god sakes Usagi, you're PREGNANT!"

OOO

They were watching the news within ten minutes, all wearing a pair of Rei's pyjamas without her permission.

"_Earlier this evening, Idol Aino Minako was spotted with some of her friend's at 'Chou Sushi' restaurant. She was also spotted holding hands with Senator Hino's daughter, Rei Hino, who attends Azabu-Juuban University and studies business."_

Rei's jaw dropped.

"_She previously attended the well-known T.A. girl's academy and resides in Hikawa Shrine as the owner of the property. A religious and intelligent student, Senator Hino is very proud of his daughter. She is also a Juuban State archery champion."_

Rei's jaw dropped some more.

"_Hino-san and Aino-san are rumoured to have met each other through their mutual friends."_

Minako turned to look at the traumatized Rei and simply muttered, "So I guess the whole city thinks we're dating..."

_Shit_, Rei thought before muttering it loud, "Shit."

**Oh no, what's going to happen now that Rei is a celebrity?**

**Omake 1:**

Rei (on the ground passed out)

Minako: Rei? ...Reiko?

Makoto (pokes with stick): She's out cold.

Ami: perhaps you shouldn't have worn that particular bathing suit.

Usagi: why not? I think Minako-chan looks great, the little Kupi-Kupi-chan's are so cute!

**Omake 2:**

Rei: I'm not insulting your leadership capabilities because you don't have any.

Minako: That's so mean.

Rei: It was just a joke, don't cry.

Minako: I'm not crying.

Rei: Then why are your eyes all watery?

Minako: Because your hand is poking really hard into my side.

Rei: Shit! Sorry! (She snaps hand away and looks guilty)

Minako: Put it here.

(Minako puts Rei's hand on her breast)

Rei: O...kay...

Minako: I could use a massage.

**Omake 3:**

(Rei pushes Minako against brick wall as press run by)

Rei: Come on, the others are at the-

(Cut off because Minako pulls her neck in and starts to kiss her)

At shrine...

Makoto: It's been at least seven hours and it's like three in the morning, you think anything happened?

Ami: Hopefully nothing bad.

They put on the news.

Makoto: Oh my god! Is that footage of Minako and Rei groping?

Ami: See? Nothing bad.

**Omake 4:**

Minako: don't you think Rei is acting strange lately?

Usagi: Hmm... She let me eat her pocky.

Makoto: It's been like that since yesterday at your hotel room...

Ami: Yes, Rei-chan has been rather odd.

Minako: do you think the Kupi swimsuit was too much?

(Rei smiles evilly from behind everyone as she plans to extract revenge)

Rei: Hey guys.

Minako: (faints from sexy overload)

Usagi: Rei-chan! You found my Kupi outfit!

**TBC**


End file.
